


A Promise

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Come Shot, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	A Promise

The photo shoot had been dragging on for far longer than anyone thought it would. It had been a full day so far, seven hours, and the art director still wasn’t pleased with the results. Our subject, actor Tom Hiddleston, had been surprisingly patient – usually by this point, most celebrities would’ve taken their leave (politely or otherwise), but he was still going. There was no denying he was incredibly good-looking, and probably the best part of my day had been that I got to stare at him for several hours straight.

I’d also lucked out in the sense that my job had been relatively easy this time around; as the stylist, I’d brought about twenty outfits to choose from, and most had fit him perfectly. In another life he might’ve been a model – good bone structure, tall, lean, and very photogenic. A few pins and tucks and the outfits all suited him just fine.

Well, except for that fucking  _anaconda_  between his legs. But there was nothing I could do to hide that – the photographer would have to be the one to figure those angles out.

I sipped my coffee and sighed. I’d been on set longer than most of them, having arrived with my assistant at seven in the morning to get everything set up before their arrival at ten. It was now five and I was fading fast.

The director called a break and I went over to the food table for some fruit salad.

“Long day.”

I jerked my head up at the soft voice behind me to find myself face-to-face with the star himself. “Oh! Well, you know. Everything needs to be perfect, I suppose.” Jesus, he was ridiculously handsome.

“What was your name again? Dana, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“You can call me Tom.”

I could feel my cheeks burn.  _Oh, for fuck’s sake_. “Er… thanks. Tom.”

“So how long have you been doing this sort of thing?” He spooned some fruit salad onto his own plate as we walked forward.

“About seven years now, I guess,” I replied.

“I bet you meet a lot of interesting people on these photo shoots.”

I smirked. “Interesting is certainly one word.”

He laughed. “I can imagine. But they aren’t usually this long, though, right?”

I stared at him for a moment, my eyes locked on his, while I tried to figure out how to respond professionally to that. “Well… no… I mean… a lot of the actors I’ve worked with… haven’t… been as… um, well-endowed…”

He suddenly bit his lip and looked at the ground, an embarrassed smile playing across his features. “I was… er, talking about the photo shoot, darling.”

“Oh! Oh. No. Not usually this long.” I exhaled slowly, horrified. “Okay, bye now.”

He chuckled warmly as he reached for my arm. “Come on, it’s fine. Stay. I’d like to talk to you.”

“Mr. – I mean, Tom,” I said, refusing to meet his gaze. “You’re very sweet but I think I’ve humiliated myself quite enough for one afternoon, thank you.”

He laughed. “Stop that. You’re fine. Actually, I’ve… well, this might be a bit forward, but I was wondering – that is, if you don’t have plans – whether you’d like to have dinner with me tonight. If this shoot ever ends.”

I looked up at him, eyes wide, trying to figure out if he was screwing with me. His smile seemed genuine and his expression was questioning.

“Well, Tom, I…”  _Oh, fuck it._  “Sure. That sounds wonderful.”

“Great.” The director called for us to get back in position, and Tom gave me a wink. “See you in a bit.”

It wasn’t until almost seven that we were released, the art director still mumbling that it wasn’t quite right. I had already tidied up most of my supplies, leaving just the outfit Tom was wearing left to organize and put away.

He changed into his t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and boots before striding over to me on those mile-long legs. “Ready for dinner, darling?”

My assistant cocked an eyebrow.

“Um, I actually have to finish up, here, Tom – ”

“No, it’s fine,” she broke in, smiling. “Dana, why don’t you let me finish up here? You’ve had a long day and there isn’t much left to do. I’ll take care of it.”

I debated for a moment before I nodded. “Um… okay. Thank you.”

“See you tomorrow,” she said as Tom took me by the arm and led me out.

We went to a small Italian restaurant a short walk from the studio. Tom ordered a bottle of wine as we chatted. I couldn’t believe how down-to-earth and easy he was to talk to, given his “rising star” status. He talked about his family, his friends, what it was like on different sets, but he also continually asked me about my own experiences – in my job, in my personal life, everything.

Nearly three hours had passed – and a bottle and a half of wine had been consumed – when he reached across the table and grasped my hand.

“Dana, I’m having a really good time with you.”

“Thanks, Tom. I had fun, too.” I grinned and gave a little sigh. “But I guess it is getting late.” I started to gather my purse.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

I raised my eyebrows. “I thought we were done here.”

“We might be done  _here_ …” he murmured, his hand still entwined in mine. “… but I was thinking perhaps we could continue the evening back at my hotel.”

I chewed my lip as I stared at him. I’d had celebrities come on to me before, but it was usually on set and preceded by a “hey baby.” I also knew when I accepted the invitation to dinner that this was probably going to be the end result, but even though I’d been mulling it over ever since he asked, I honestly didn’t know how to respond.

Because the truth is, I really wanted to go back to that hotel room. Even though every professional instinct screamed at me to go home… every moral impulse I had told me I should run away… and my inner romantic insisted I would wind up hurt.

I searched his face; his fingers caressed mine.

“Tom, I don’t know if we should. I’m not much of a one-night stand girl.”

He shrugged. “Who said anything about this being a one-night stand?”

“Seriously?”

“Look, Dana,” he said. “Let me be completely transparent. Have I had my share of one-night stands? Yes.  _God_ , yes. I adore women and I love sex. I’m not going to deny that I’ve been around the block.” He leaned forward. “But I like to think I’m an honest man. If I want a one-night stand, I’ll find a girl who wants the same thing. The simple fact is that I asked you to  _dinner_  because I wanted to learn more about you. You seemed interesting. And now that I know more about you, I’d like to pursue this further. So I can promise you this, here and now: Whether or not you come back to my hotel room tonight, I’m going to want to see you again.”

I tightened my grip on his hand. “Really. You promise.”

“Yes. And I can promise you another thing, too.” He licked his lips mischievously.

“What’s that?”

“If and when I do get you into bed… I’ll make sure you never want to leave.”

I let out my breath slowly. His voice was low and his eyes glittered as they watched me.

“You’re a silvertongued devil,” I murmured.

“So I’ve been told,” he replied.

I smiled. “Okay. Let’s go.”

He leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips before leading me out of the restaurant.

Of course he was set up with the most gorgeous suite in the priciest hotel in town. I walked in and marveled at the luxury while he stripped off his leather jacket. He came up behind me and enfolded me in his arms, kissing my cheek. I felt the warmth of his body radiating through me as he pressed into me from behind.

“What would you like to do?” he murmured in my ear.

“Mmmm…” I thought for a moment before a wicked grin curled my lips. I spun around. “Would you strip for me?”

He laughed. “Really?”

“Yes. I’ve seen how good you look  _in_  clothes…” I sauntered over to the bed and sat down, legs crossed. “Let’s see how you look without them.”

“I can do that… would you be willing to return the favor?”

I nodded.

He winked. His fingers caressed his belt before he slowly unbuckled it and drew it out of the loops, snapping it between his hands before letting it fall to the floor. I giggled. He crouched down and pulled off one brown leather boot, then the other; his socks followed, joining the growing heap on the floor. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and off, revealing his lean, toned torso. I gave a wolf whistle and he laughed.

I licked my lips in anticipation as he fingered the button at the top of his fly, right above that obscene bulge. He watched as I pressed my legs together and bit my lip, my eyes flickering between his face and his hands.

Finally he pulled the zipper down, slowly, and revealed the longest fucking erection I’d ever seen in person. I covered my mouth to stop from moaning out loud. He pushed his trousers down and off; his cock sprang upwards and bobbed for a moment. I stared at it, the drop of clear liquid pooling at the tip, the prominent veins running along the sides. I squirmed; I was already wet.

“Bit rude to stare, darling,” he said, snapping me back to reality. “And I think it’s your turn.”

I stood up and we switched places; he sat down on the edge of the bed, legs spread a mile wide, intentionally making it difficult for me to focus on his face.

I slipped my sandals off and reached back to my ponytail; I loosed the tie and my hair fell freely around my shoulders in soft waves. I began unbuttoning my blouse, slowly; his eyes watched my fingers intently as more of my bare flesh was revealed with every button. I reached the last one and shrugged it off; my breasts strained at my black lace bra. I turned around and unzipped my skirt, swaying my hips as I pushed it lower until it fell to the floor. Then I reached around and unclasped my bra. I glanced over my shoulder as I pushed one strap down; Tom was practically panting, his tongue running over his teeth and his hand languidly stroking his cock as he devoured me with his gaze. I pulled the bra off altogether and held it to the side before letting it drop. I rotated to reveal my breasts as I hooked my thumbs into my panties and pulled them down, allowing him a full view of my ass and the arch of my back before I kicked them off.

I faced him. “Well. Now what?”

He responded by standing up and pulling me close, his kisses deep and desperate as he groped my breast before reaching down to cup my sex. His thumb swiped across my clit as his index finger probed my slick folds, testing my arousal. I gasped and rotated my hips against him as he started to finger-fuck me, his mouth moving to suck at the juncture of my neck and shoulder as I moaned against him.

Suddenly he was gently pushing me backwards onto the bed. He positioned me so my ass was right at the edge of the mattress.

“Legs up, love,” he instructed; I obeyed. “Now put them on my shoulders.” He pulled my hips up roughly as I bent my knees over his shoulders, feeling a bit embarrassed. He must’ve noticed, because he grinned down at me. “Has anyone ever taken you like this before?”

“Um… no.”

He positioned his tip at my entrance before bracing his hands on my thighs. “I think you’re in for a treat, then.” He eased himself forward and I let my head fall back as I felt him slowly fill me, hitting parts I didn’t even know I had. I clenched around him and he paused, his breathing labored.

“You all right?”

“Yes,” I breathed. “Fuck, Tom… just…  _fuck_ …”

“How does it feel?”

“Feels… so good…  _please_ … keep going… oh fuck…”

He continued to push forward and I could feel myself stretch to accommodate his girth; finally he was fully seated within me, his balls resting against my entrance. He gritted his teeth and exhaled with a gentle hiss as he stilled.

“Tom… is everything okay?”

“You feel… oh my  _Christ_ … you’re so… fucking tight,” he moaned, grimacing. “Let me just… just give me a minute… oh, fuck, I could come right now, you feel…  _divine_ …”

It was all I could do not to grind my hips; I was desperate for friction but I could see him struggling to maintain his composure, and dear  _God_ , I wanted this to last…

His features started to relax the slightest bit and his breathing slowed as our bodies adjusted. He started gyrating his hips against me, pulling out just the slightest bit before pushing back in. He set a slow, lazy pace, grinding his pelvis against mine while he flicked his eyes from my face to where he slid in and out of me. I grabbed my breasts and squeezed, tweaking and rolling my nipples between my fingers. He bit his lip and began thrusting harder, pulling out about halfway now as he watched me toy with myself.

I couldn’t fucking believe how good he felt.

My pelvic muscles clenched and released around him. I looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, watching as those gorgeous features contorted with pleasure. The deep, tight knot that preceded my orgasm was forming low in my belly, and my body ached desperately for release. “Tom… oh my fucking  _Christ_ … faster… please…”

“Dana… if I… go faster… I’m going to…”

I nodded vigorously. “I know… but I’m so close…”

“Where… do you want me to…?” He looked slightly panicked.

My brain went into overdrive as my fantasies took over. “Face… mouth… please.”

His rhythm stuttered and he looked surprised. “Really? Are you… sure?”

“Yes… please! Oh my God,  _please_  don’t stop, it feels so fucking good!” I screamed.

He slammed into me, his shallow thrusts hitting my G-spot over and over. My body shuddered and twitched uncontrollably until finally,  _finally_ , the wave of my orgasm crested. My cunt clamped down on him as I moaned, helpless to the ecstasy washing over me. My back arched into the bed and I heard him cry out above me. My legs dropped to the floor as he climbed over me, stroking himself furiously; he straddled my chest just in time. Hot ropes of pearly white come spurted over my mouth and chin as he moaned. I caught as much of it as I could on my tongue and let the rest drip onto my neck and chest. He was staring down at me, pupils blown.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed. “That might be the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

I gave a satisfied smile as I licked my lips, drawing more of it into my mouth and swallowing it down.

“Strike that,” he said. “That  _is_ the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Mmm… you taste good,” I whispered.

"Did I make good on my promise?" he replied.

“Sweet Jesus, yes… that was the best sex I’ve had in my life.”

He leaned down and kissed me softly before giving me a devious smile. “Not so fast, darling. I’m not done with you yet…”


End file.
